


(PODFIC) Resolution by lifeonmars

by AvidReaderLady



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, English Accent, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Resolutions, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 05:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvidReaderLady/pseuds/AvidReaderLady
Summary: "Maybe one resolution isn't a bad idea."New Year’s-related unashamed fluff with a bit of case geekery on the side.





	(PODFIC) Resolution by lifeonmars

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Resolution](https://archiveofourown.org/works/616321) by [lifeonmars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeonmars/pseuds/lifeonmars). 



Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/5aiayb9k85qs3wg/Resolution.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> MUSIC: "Evening Fall (Harp)" Kevin MacLeod (incompetech.com)  
> Licensed under Creative Commons: By Attribution 3.0 License  
> creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/


End file.
